


Strangers

by TaraTyler



Series: Princess Rover [2]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Ander sends Amberle to hunt down a man who wronged him. She hires a human tracker who just so happens to be Eretria.





	Strangers

“I want his head!” King Ander announced in a voice that was half a growl and half a yell. “Amberle, I’m putting you in charge of the search. Find a human hunter if you have to, I don’t care. Do whatever you must, just bring him back.”

“Are you planning to have this boy executed just because he didn’t stick around for the morning after, uncle?” Amberle asked with an exasperated groan. “Isn’t that just a bit dramatic?”

“I am not being dramatic. I just want to strike a healthy fear of the crown into him. Stealing from the king in Arborlon is unacceptable.” Ander paced in front of this throne like a caged animal.

“Oh, well that makes a little more sense.” Amberle nodded. “We can’t have that.” As soon as her uncle wasn’t looking she rolled her eyes at the naivete.

“Thank you, Amberele. I know this is a bit below your pay-grade.” Ander said, coming up behind her to place a hand on her shoulder. “I never want you to think I am taking you for granted.”

“It is very hard to find you irritating when you keep saying sweet things like that, my king. It is good to hear the reminder from you every now and again then, though.” Amberle smiled back up at him, pushed up onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “Now, if you would excuse me, I have one of your one-night stands to track down.”

Ander watched her all of the way out of the door. His brother’s daughter had grown into a young woman before his eyes. She was a beautiful young warrior and so much stronger than he could have ever hoped she would be. Ander was so much more proud than he had ever let her know. He remembered her as a little one with a wooden sword begging him to teach her how to fight.

Ander did his best to memorize the sight of her walking away. Her shoulders back, head held high and wearing deep purple leather armor. Her father’s sword hanging from one hip as though she were born with it there. Amberele looked ready for anything. Ander hoped she was.

Amberle met the human hunter outside of Arborlon and was surprised to find that the young woman was quite grumpy and even more attractive. The woman was short, with braids on one side of her head, knives attached to her thighs, in her boots, and at her arms. Amberle was almost sure there were more weapons in places she couldn’t see. The look on her face told Amberle she would rather be anywhere else.

“Hello, I’m Amberle, are you here to help us hunt down this thief?” the princess said, one hand resting on the hilt of her sword, the other extended in an offer to shake.

“You must be mistaken. I am not a hunter anymore.” Eretria ignored the proffered hand. “I am here to assist in tracking and tracking alone, my lady. I have given up on taking lives I do not absolutely have to take. If you find yourself in danger, don’t count on me to kill.”

“I can take care of myself, Rover. You just do what you were hired to do.” Amberle sighed heavily. “Please do not underestimate me, little woman. You don’t even know me.”

“Point taken.” Eretria replied with a firm nod and steady gaze. “My name is Eretria. I am a former Hunter and Rover. Current Tracker for hire. Ready whenever you are.”

“Let’s get to it then.” Amberle followed after her into the forest, trusting that the other woman would get them to where they needed to be.

When they made camp for the night Amberle placed their bedrolls next to each other. She curled up inside the stacks of blankets as Eretria took a seat on top of hers to sharpen her knives. The young human found the way Amberle curled up around her sword like it was a stuffed toy adorable. Amberle was asleep within ten minutes of laying down. Eretria took the first watch but kept finding her eyes drifting to the sleeping princess.

When Eretria woke her up, Amberle jumped and drew her sword as though it were an extension of her arm. She wielded the weapon as though she had been born with it in her hand. Eretria was surprised and impressed by her. She had assumed the princess was just another pretty face with expensive equipment. Eretria was pleased to be proven wrong.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, princess. You’re alright. You’re safe.” Eretria pulled a knife to block and grabbed one of Amberle’s shoulders to steady her when she over-corrected backward. “Deep breaths, highness.”

“I’m sorry. I’m glad you weren’t hurt. I was more than prepared to take your head off.” Amberle said as she fought to catch her breath. “I’m stronger than I look.”

“I have no doubt, my lady.” Eretria chuckled, “but I can take care of myself just as well as you can.”

“I have no doubt of that, either, Rover.” Amberle laughed back. “Now, I believe it’s your turn to get some rest.”

“Not likely but I’ll give it my best try.” Eretria smiled shyly. She laid back and looked up at the stars through the trees and listened to the crackling of the fire. Eretria didn’t always sleep well, but tonight, when she knew Amberle was by the fire and watching over them. For once she felt safe.

Amberle enjoyed the peaceful night, the fire, and the stars. She felt free in the wilderness when she wasn’t surrounded by cold stone walls and a deep sense of duty. Here she felt strong and safe as though it were where she was meant to be.

Amberle’s father’s sword laid out across her lap as she leaned against a sturdy old oak tree. She felt as though she could stay out here in these woods for the rest of her life and be happy. Amberle liked it out here where she was just an elven woman with a sword and not the princess of a great land. She would have to depend on her skill and strength to survive. Luckily, she had both in spades and was looking forward to the chance to test her mettle. Spending all of this time with a pretty new girl wasn’t too bad either, even if she was just a bit grumpy.

“Wakey, wakey.” Amberle nudged the sleeping Rover awake with one foot, just as the sun was beginning to rise. “Eretria, the sun is rising so you need to as well.”

The young woman groaned and attempted to bury herself in her pillow to escape Amberle’s voice. The princess was 90% sure Eretria didn’t know who was speaking to her or where she was. This was confirmed when a strong arm wrapped around Amberle’s waist and pulled her down into the shorter girl’s embrace.

Eretria nuzzled into the back of Amberle’s shoulder, wrapped her arms just slightly tighter around the other girl and fell right back asleep; still pinning Amberle in place. Amberle wished she didn’t enjoy this as much as she did, but it had been a good long time since she had been held. Was it too awful to enjoy the feel of another woman wrapped around her for a moment? Amberle sank into it for only a moment before squeezing her way out of the embrace. She had to giggle at Eretria’s whine.

“Get up, Eretria. Come on.” Amberle said, kicking the other girl in the ribcage. “We have to get moving. The morning snuggles are over.”

Eretria blushed blood red and jumped into action. She couldn’t even bear to look Amberle in the face.

“I am… I am so sorry.” Eretria said staring into the trees. “I can not believe… wow, I must sound insane.”

“A little, but I don’t mind so much.” Amberle shrugged it off. “Could happen to anyone.”

“Now you’re feeling sorry for me. That’s just great.” Eretria grumbled.

“I’m not feeling sorry for you, I am just beginning to feel as though you are an actual person worth bothering to get to know.”


End file.
